This invention relates to an attachment for use on gas grills, and especially to a mechanically actuated ignition burner for saving gas and preserving cooking settings when not in use and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,990 is representative of the prior art. However, devices constructed in accordance with the patent will not function in actual operation for commercial use. The vertical operating plunger will not move freely through the guide over time because it is positioned centrally of the burner. Grease and food material will bind the plunger, likely in the down position with the burner on. Because the center of gravity is near a point where a handle is attached to a pan, use of a vertical plunger to actuate a valve while keeping the pan center on the burner is precluded because of the weight of the handle being exerted through a relatively long lever arm. Moreover, the pivot point of the horizontal lever would not function in the space provided. Such an arrangement would be thwarted by the center of gravity of the pan.
The prior art is further illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,084, 5,611,327, and 6,068,471.
An attachment for gas grills with automatic ignition gas burners would be especially useful in commercial environments. The attachment includes a valve opened by a pivoted spring biased arm when a cooking utensil is placed on the cooking surface, thus allowing gas to flow to the burner where it is automatically ignited for cooking by existing pilot. The valve is closed by spring action when the utensil is removed, shutting off the flow of gas, thus extinguishing the flame.
The gas attachment operates to extinguish the burner flame when the burner is not in use. This is accomplished by routing the gas to the burner through a normally closed two way valve and then back through the existing on off valve. The two way valve remains closed until a cooking utensil is placed on the burner. This placement moves an actuator pivot arm that depresses an actuator plunger on the two way valve, thus opening the valve to allow the flow of gas to the burner. The gas is then ignited by a pilot. The burner remains lit until a utensil is removed and the pivot arm is raised above contact with the plunger and the two way valve returns to the closed position blocking the flow of gas to the burner.
Accordingly it is an important object of the invention to provide automatic ignition that ignites the gas burner when a cooking utensil is in position for cooking and extinguishes the gas burner when the utensil is removed for limiting gas consumption during off times.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a fully mechanical apparatus with no need for electricity or electronic components.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attachment so located as to shield moving parts that would otherwise be subject to fouling by the food stuffs associated with the operation of the grill.
Installation of the attachment is possible with little or no modification of the existing grills.
A ring actuator member provides a large area, allowing actuation by the periphery of a cooking utensil.
Another advantage of the invention resides in automatic ignition and extinguishing of the burner without changing the setting of the existing heat control valve thus preserving the cook""s heat preference as to the degree of heat provided by the burner. The gas flame is automatically ignited when the placement of a cooking utensil on the actuator member to resume cooking.